Unexpected Visitors
by Leigh G
Summary: What happens when a new hit band guest-stars on a beloved teen comedy? Sorry, I suck @ summaries and spelling .
1. Chapter 1

Hola everybody. I know, I know... I need to add stories more often. I'm sorry:(

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!

Sonny entered the cafeteria and headed strait to the Fro-Yo machine, completaly oblevious to everything around her. It had been a long day and she was exausted. Just as she finished filling her bowl with a perfect swirl of lemony yogurt a hand taped her on the shoulder, causeing her to jump about a foot into the air and to drop her Fro-Yo. She turned around.

"Carlos?" she shriked at the familar looking boy in the helmet. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" he asked "_Big Time Rush _is guest-staring on _So Random_."

"Oh my god!" she shrieked even louder than before.

"Okay, I think only dogs can hear you now" Carlos said puting a finger in his ear.

"Sorry. I'm just so glad to see you"

"Same here" he smiled "for all of us"

"Wait, you're all here?" her eyes got big

"Yeah and we can't wait to work with you"

"Good for you" Chad said sarcastically, pushing past them to the Fro-Yo machine.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked, turning to glare at him

"Nothing" he said inocently "Just getting some yogurt"

"Whatever" she said turning away from him "Anyway, where's everyone else?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Carlos said slowly, looking around.

"Hey, Grady" Sonny called over Carlos's shoulder.

"Sup?" Grady asked walking up.

"Could you do me a favor and take Carlos here to find the rest of the gang? I've gotta talk to Marshal but I'll met you guys back in the Prop House" Sonny replied

"Yeah, sure" he said. "But have you seen Nico anywhere?"

"No, I think he's on a date"

"With who?" Grady asked looking bewildered

"Tawni"

"Seriously? Wow" he said shaking his head. "Man Cooper, looks like he's got one up on you" Grady smirked and then he and Carlos walked away.

"What did he mean?" Sonny asked realizing that Chad was still standing there.

"Nothing. It's... just nothing" he mumbled

"Chad..."

"Who was your friend?" he asked cutting her off.

"You've heard of _Big Time Rush_ right?" she asked, making a mental note of the abrupt change in subject. No way was she letting him off that easily.

"Yeah, my cousin is practically in love with them, James especially."

"Well that's Carlos. I knew him and the guys befor any of us were famous. We went to summer camp together"

"Mmm... well I've got to go. Rehursal starts in five minutes and they can't start without their star" he said, turned and walked away.

So did you love it, hate it? Please review! There's more coming, I promise but I need some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

I need to update stories more often. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!

10 minutes later Sonny walked into the Prop House still pondering over Chad and Grady's breif conversation. She suddently found herself emersed in a large group hug.

"Okay guys, can't breath" she managed to choke out.

"Sorry" the boys said in unisun, all backing up a few steps so that they didn't crowd her. She looked around the semi-circle that they had formed around her. She could still tell who was who despite the years that had passed. In fact at first glance, none of the boys looked any different then the last time she'd seen them. A closer look reveald subtle changes but she was certain that they were still the same people they had been three years ago.

Logan looked no taller then he had back then, the others had mearly surpassed his height. And as always he had a book tucked under one arm. Carlos seemed to have slimed out some but he still wore his helmet. James had grown nearly a foot taller and looked like he could give Chad a run for his money on who used more products in their hair. And Kendall. He too seemed to have grown a foot taler, his hair was much longer now and somehow he still managed to take her breath away."

All four boys were grinning at her eagerly, their eyes wide and full of excitement.

"We probally ought to give them a tour of the studio so they don't get lost tomorrow." Grady sugested

**~x~**

After the tour everyone headed to the cafeteria. Grady had been inquireing for the last five or so minutes as to why Carlos wore a helmet everywhere. James was trying to fix his hair. And Sonny was walking backwards trying to answer all of Logan's seemingly endless questions. It was due to all of this that no one saw the two other boys who were coming toward them from the opposite side ofthe hall. And because no one noticed them comming down the hall, deep in conversation, no one could warn Sonny who backed right into them.

As she turned she was preparing to yell at Chad, for he was normally the only person who ever ran into her. It greatly suprised her that it would be these two, especialy together. It wasn't a pleasent suprise either, in fact it made her blod run cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!

**Chapter 3**

"I thought you got banned from the studio" Sonny said acidicly, crosing her arms over her chest.

"Nope, Coper just banned me from his set" the boy replied with a smile.

"Hmm... wonder why that is" she replied

"I think he got pissed cause I was hiting on his girl" James Conroy said with a smirk

"Mabey it's cause your a heartless, insensitive jerk" she snapped

"No, that'd make him a hipocrite" Blake Rattison interjected

"Wow, I'm suprised you even know what that means. So what? Are you guest staring on Blake's show? You guys have some kind of convention for the worlds biggest jerks"

"Come on Sonny" Kendall said "Let's just go, their not worth it" he recognized the set of her jaw and the tention in her stance, she was preparing for a fight.

"Whatever" She snapped and pushed past them. Kendall and the gang following behind her.

"Still waiting for an appology Monroe" Blake called after her

"Go to hell" she caled back over her sholder

"See you there" James Conroy said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!

_Sorry I took so long!_

**Chapter 4**

"I thought you had him banned!" Sonny snapped, marching up to the table at which Chad was seated. A familiar loking blond was sitting with him but at that moment Sonny was to busy to notice or care.

"Had who baned?" Chad asked, looking up at her questioningly. "Wait" he said a look of horror crossing his face. "Zac Effron's not here is he?" The blond giggled.

"No but James is" her anger was becomeing more apparent by the second. Chad dropped his fork

"What did I do?" James asked, looking bewildered.

"Not you," Kendell whispered "the jerk from the hall"

"Oh" he instantly relaxed

"You're _Big Time Rush_!" the blond shreiked, jumping up.

"And you are?" Sony asked finaly turning to face the girl.

"Makenzie Copper" She shook Sonny's hand "I'm a huge fan" her smile was bright. As soon as she heard the name she saw the similarities. Georgeous blond hair, sparkeling blue eyes, even the dimple placement was the same. Yet there was one obvious differance, this girl had laugh-lines and her smile seemed real, honest and sincear.

"I wasn't aware you had a sister" she said turning to Chad

"She's my cousin" He corrected, smileing slightly.

"You named your character after her?"

"No, that's actually a coincidence"

"An amazing coincidence" Makenzie said "My friends are like crazy jealous, and... Becca's still begging me to 'hook her up' as she says it" the girl said looking at Chad expectantly.

"For the milionth time no" he shook his head

"But she's a really sweet girl"

"Kenzi, not a good time"

"Sorry" she blushed

"It's nice to meet you Makenzie, I'm Sonny and this is..."

"Kendell, Logan, James and Carlos" She inturupted.

"Told you she loves them" Chad whispered. He put his arm around his cousin. "Kenzi, why don't you guys stay here and get to know each other. Sonny and I need to talk" her face lit up

"Yeah, you need us, we'l be in my dresing room"

"Ooo..." Makenzie said raising her eyebrows at Chad. He glaired at her and Sonny smirked

"Carefull" Kendell whisper to Chad "She's in a bit of a mood"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nada!

**Chapter 5**

They walked silenly down the hall to her dressing-room. Sonny kept turning as though to be sure that niether Blake nor James was nearby. She was visablely shaking. Chad was not entierly certain if it was due to sorrow or rage.

After what seemed like an endless walk they reach the dressing-room. Sonny opened the door, enter and droped into the chase lounge. Chad entered behind her and closed the door.

"You okay?"

"Of corse, I'm fine" she pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you're about to cry." he sat down next to her.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed" She shook her head "The guys are here and Lucy's coming into town tonight but..." she looked so sad.

"Lucy... she the one that ate cake off my face?" he teased. He had to make her smile. She couldn't not smile, she was well... sunny. It just wasn't natural to see her without a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Sonny giggled "that's her." Yes! She smiled, even if only for a second.

"Then why are you so sad? You can't let James get to you"

"I coulden't help it" she whispered, tears starting down her face.

"Hey" Chad said raising a hand to wipe away her tears. "None of that"

"But it wasn't just him, he was with Blake too" she broke off, gave a shuddering breath and started sobbing. Chad silently put his arms around her, holding her, protecting her.

Zora, who was slithering through the vents like usual, watched the whole scene unfold. She saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. Zora didn't trust Chad, not one bit, but she saw just how much he truly cared for Sonny. Now, in this moment as he held her and let her ruin his shirt with her tears. He continued to craddel her, even after the tears subsided, her head rested against his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

All right already, geesh. Don't update for a while (due to writer's block and then a screwy keyboard) and you end up with a mob outside your house and people poking your butt with a pitchfork.

_**Chapter 6**_

"I've ruined your shirt" she sniffled

"Doesn't matter" Chad whispered. They were so close it was almost unbearable. He longed to kiss her, craved it more than anything. Yet he knew now was not the time nor was it the place. For if he did it now he would be just as much of an insensitive jerk as the ones she'd just been crying over.

"Chad" she hiccupped, reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked marveling over just how cute she was, even when she was crying.

"Could you… Would you go now? Please." She whispered, removing herself from his lap.

"You sure you should be alone right now?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I'm just going to call my mom, have her pick me up" she sat up a little straighter. "I'm okay Chad, really" she smiled

"Alright," he said standing up and heading for the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at her. "You need anything?"

"Tell the guys I'm sorry and that I'll see them tomorrow."

"Okay"

"And Chad…" she called as he walked out the door. He turned and poked his head back into the room. "Thanks"

"Anytime" he whispered closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

La la la la, La la la la, Elmo's World…

Sorry, it's been stuck in my head for weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

(One hour later at Sonny's apartment)

"Alright sweetheart," Connie said sitting down on the couch next to Sonny. "What's going on? You were silent the whole ride home and you look like you've been crying"

"Nothing's wrong mother" Sonny said, mentally cursing herself as her voice increased an octave. She thought she'd managed to cover up the evidence of her tears, but apparently she was wrong.

"Now I don't believe that for one second and you know it.' Her mother scolded, shaking her head. "You'd think being an actress would make you a better liar."

"Acting isn't lying, it's playing a character. You don't lie about who you are you 'become' someone else." She corrected hoping to distract her mother from the previous conversation.

Sonny got up, went to the kitchen and put a kettle full of water on the stove. She then went to the pantry to look for the hot chocolate mix.

"What are you doing in there?" Connie asked coming into the kitchen.

"Looking for the hot co-co. I found the marshmallows but they're huge"

"The box's on the top left-hand shelf, next to the coffee and tea" Sonny emerged with the box and sat it on the counter next to the microwave.

"Mom, what's today?" she asked staring at the clock. The kettle started whistling in the background.

"Thursday, the twelfth" Connie said, moving to the stove to remove the pot of water. "Which mug do you want?"

"Shoot! We're late, we were supposed to be at the airport forty-five minutes ago" She ran to the closet and grabbed her coat.

"Honey" her mom said. "Calm down. I've made other arrangements. She'll be here soon, I promise."

"Other arrangements?" Sonny asked returning her coat to the closet. Before her mother could say a word the doorbell rang.

"I'll bet that's them now" Connie laughed as Sonny ran to door and flung it open.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I know you all hate cliffhangers…

"_I'll bet that's them now" Connie laughed as Sonny ran to door and flung it open._

"Lucy" Sonny practically shouted pulling her best friend into a bear hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Can't breathe" Lucy gasped. Sonny let go and took a step back.

"I'm so sorry. I've just had a really crappy day and…"

"Sonny, it's okay." Lucy cut her off. "Chad told me what happened."

"Chad?" Sonny asked looking confused. And then suddenly he was standing in her doorway, Lucy's bags in hand. As if by having said his name, she had summoned him. Sonny looked over at her mother, her eyebrows raised.

"I told you I made other arrangements" Connie said defensively.

"Uhm… not to be rude or anything, but these bags are kind of heavy" Chad said looking at Sonny.

"Here let me take those." she said stepping forward.

"No, I've got 'em. Just tell me where to put 'em."

"My room, I guess. Go down the hall first door on your right."

"Okay" he said and headed down the hall.

"So how've you been?" Sonny asked handing her best friend a cup of steaming co-co before settling onto the couch.

"Not too bad. Nothing interesting has really happened here lately. Samson misses you like crazy though." Lucy said curling up in an oversized armchair.

"Samson?" Chad asked reappearing.

"My puppy." Sonny said looking sad. "This apartment complex doesn't allow animals, so I left him with Lucy." She sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Chad started laughing.

"What?" Sonny demanded, looking up at him.

"Knew you loved my show." he smirked.

"I do not!" her voice got high.

"Umm… Sonny" Lucy started.

"Then why are you drinking from a MacFalls mug?" She looked down at the cup in her hands in horror.

When she hadn't responded to her mother's question, Connie had just grabbed a random mug out of the cupboard. Sadly, it had just so happened to be the Mackenzie Falls mug Lucy had gotten her for Christmas. Unquestionably Sonny's favorite, but Chad certainly didn't need to know that.

"Umm…" she started her face turning red.

"Don't worry" Chad said sitting down next to her. "I promise I won't tell"

Normally, she wouldn't have believed him, but after today (and the way he'd said it) she knew she could trust him.


End file.
